Sweet Contract
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 3 UP! Pair : AmericaxFem!Russia. Warning and summary inside. Don't like don't read. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Titled : Sweet Contract**

**Rated : Amannya T aja**

**Pair : AmericaxFem!Russia**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, gaje, typo, genderbend**

**Summary : Alfred bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis cantik yang memiliki aura yang membuat banyak orang merinding. Meski begitu, ternyata gadis itu akan mengubah kehidupan seorang Alfred.**

**Keterangan :**

**Fem!Russia : Anya Braginski**

**Liechtenstein : Erica Vogel**

**Jangan tanya author kenapa seenaknya bikin fic multichap lagi padahal yang lain belum diupdate. Maklumlah, lagi jatuh cinta sama pair ini! XD Sepertinya crack, ya? Oke, baca aja deh langsung. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

Alfred terdiam. Masih tak mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia termenung bersama ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-lakinya, Matthew di sebuah rumah sederhana yang baru dikontrak. Muka semua anggota keluarga itu antara kecewa dan sedih. Aura kemuraman terlihat jelas.

"Maafkan ayah.." kata sang ayah dengan nada menyesal. "Gara-gara ayah, hidup kita sekarang jadi sulit."

Mungkin para pembaca bingung kejadian apa yang menimpa keluarga Alfred. Mari kita lihat flashbacknya berikut ini.

Flashback on

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya Alfred bingung karena melihat banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumahnya._

"_Rumah ini akan kami sita beserta isinya." jawab salah satu diantaranya._

_Mata Alfred melebar. Ia tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Terlihatlah sang ayah, ibu, dan adiknya tengah membereskan baju-baju ke dalam beberapa tas. Muka mereka terlihat sedih. Sepertinya, sang ibu yang paling sedih karena ia membereskan baju-bajunya sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata. Matthew menenangkan ibunya._

"_Sudahlah, Bu. Jangan menangis." kata Matthew pada ibunya sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Hiks.."_

_Alfred mendekati ibunya dan adiknya. Ia panik melihat situasi yang membingungkan ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa banyak orang tak dikenal dengan seenaknya membereskan barang-barang milik keluarganya?_

"_Ibu, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rumah kita disita?" tanya Alfred bingung kepada ibunya._

"_Hiks..tanyalah pada ayahmu. Ibu tak sanggup menjawab." Jawab ibu Alfred terisak._

_Alfred menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang dari tadi hanya berdiri memandang anggota keluarganya. Raut muka sang ayah antara kecewa, sedih, kesal, dan menyesal._

"_Ayah, kenapa?" tanya Alfred pada ayahnya._

_Sang ayah mendekati anak sulungnya yang masih dilanda rasa penasarannya kenapa rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya disita. Ayah Alfred menepuk pelan pundak Alfred._

"_Ayah minta maaf, ya. Gara-gara utang ayah menumpuk, rumah kita disita." jawab ayah Alfred sambil menundukkan kepala._

_Alfred kaget mendengar jawaban mengejutkan yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya._

"_A..Apa?"_

Flashback off

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah." kata Alfred yang akhirnya buka suara karena dia dari tadi terdiam seribu bahasa. "Yang penting kita bisa selalu bersama. Itulah yang terpenting."

Matthew mengangguk. Pertanda kalau dia setuju apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, Alfred.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Kak Alfred. Keluarga adalah harta yang paling penting." kata Matthew sambil tersenyum pada keluarganya.

Sang ayah dan sang ibu terharu menatap kedua anaknya yang bisa menerima keadaan dengan sabar. Awalnya, mereka takut kalau anak mereka akan marah. Ternyata, tidak. Syukurlah. Ayah dan ibu dari Alfred dan Matthew memeluknya anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu, nak." kata sang ibu dengan nada terharu.

"Ayah janji akan bekerja keras demi kalian semua. Agar kita bisa hidup nyaman seperti dulu." kata sang ayah.

Sungguh, suasana itu sangat mengharukan. Sayang, ada satu orang yang merasa dilupakan.

"Ayah, ibu. Kenapa aku tidak dipeluk? Kenapa aku dilupakan?" kata seorang Matthew Williams yang sekarang pundung di pojokkan.

xxx

"Belanja, belanja." gumam Alfred riang yang tengah memasukkan sekotak susu putih ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Sekarang, ia sedang belanja bahan untuk makan malam nanti di sebuah ayahnya masih punya uang yang cukup.

'Meski hidupku bersama keluargaku tak semudah seperti biasanya, aku yakin kami dapat hidup bahagia dan hidup nyaman seperti dulu.' batin Alfred tersenyum sambil memasukkan sekantung mentega ke dalam keranjangnya.

Dari kejauhan, Alfred melihat ada seorang gadis cantik sedang berjalan di bagian cemilan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut blonde yang panjang dengan memakai bando berwarna merah muda. Apalagi, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan mata violet miliknya. Muka Alfred tersipu melihatnya.

"Gadis itu manis." gumam Alfred yang terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Dan karena gadis itu tidak melihat tanda peringatan yang tertulis awas lantai basah, kaki kirinya terpeleset. Tentu saja sang gadis kaget. Alfred yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menaruh belanjaannya di lantai dan lari ke arah gadis itu.

"Hero akan menyelamatkanmu!" seru Alfred pada gadis itu.

HUP

Alfred dengan sigap menggendong gadis manis itu. Mata Alfred dengan gadis itu saling bertemu. Biru bertemu violet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alfred pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap Alfred tersenyum. Lalu, ia tersenyum pada Alfred.

"Ya, terima kasih."jawab gadis itu dengan nada lembut.

DEG

Alfred yang melihat senyuman yang dilempar oleh sang gadis manis bukannya terpesona. Ia malah merasakan tubuhnya merinding seketika. Di balik penampilannya yang memenuhi kriteria wanita idaman itu memiliki aura yang...menakutkan? Entah. Memang pernyataan itu membenarkan yang terjadi pada Alfred sekarang. Alfred yang takut dengan senyuman gadis itu lalu menurunkannya dan buru-buru pergi.

"Maaf! Aku buru-buru!" kata Alfred menyembunyikan rasa takutnya lalu dengan secepat kilat pergi.

Tanpa diketahui Alfred, sepasang mata violet milik sang gadis menatapnya dari itu tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat mencurigakan. Membuat orang-orang yang di sekitarnya ketakutan karena ada aura yang tidak jelas.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga." gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

xxx

Pagi di Hetalia Gakuen

Sekarang Alfred dudukdi bangku kebanggaannya dengan muka pucat. Entah ia merasa pucat sejak ia melihat senyuman yang manis tapi memiliki aura menakutkan yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang ia temui di supermarket kemarin. Rasa takut masih menghantuinya. Segitu takutnya, ia bahkan kurang tidur tadi malam.

"Alfred-san, mukamu pucat. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kiku yang duduk di samping Alferd.

Alfred menggeleng pelan.

"Gak, Kiku. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum. Menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Hm. Oh, iya. Hari ini ada murid baru, Alfred-san." kata Kiku yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. Murid baru?

"Murid baru? Laki-laki atau perempuan, Kiku?" tanya Alfred pada Kiku.

"Kudengar, murid barunya perempuan Russia." jawab Kiku.

TING TONG

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berbunyi. Murid-murid di kelas Alfred cepat-cepat menuju kandangnya masing-masing. Salah. Maksudnya, bangkunya lama, wali kelas mereka yang mengajar Matematika pagi hari ini masuk.

"Di kelas ini akan mendapatkan murid baru. Seorang perempuan." kata sang wali kelas.

"Perempuan? Cantik, Pak?" tanya Francis.

Semua yang ada di kelas mendengus kesal.

"Kamu sudah punya Seychelles. Masa nambah lagi? Nanti dia ngambek lho." kata Antonio terkekeh.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sebentar lagi, dia akan datang." kata wali kelas.

TOK TOK

Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kelas Alfred.

"Pasti itu dia. Silahkan masuk." kata wali kelas yang melihat ke arah pintu kelas.

SREG

Pintu terbuka. Dugaan sang wali kelas benar. Murid baru yang dia maksud tadi telah datang. Berambut blonde panjang, memakai bando merah muda yang manis, dan memiliki mata violet. Mata Alfred melebar seketika melihat sosok yang ia temui kemarin itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mulutnya megap-megap tak percaya seperti ikan mas. Tidak mungkin perempuan yang itu..murid baru di kelasnya?

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu." kata wali kelas pada murid barunya.

Sang murid baru mengangguk. Menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Ia menatap teman-teman sekelas dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada mereka. Semua yang melihat senyumnya ketakutan karena ia memiliki aura yang menakutkan.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Nama saya Anya Braginski. Mohon bantuannya." kata murid baru itu yang ternyata bernama Anya.

"Nah, Anya Braginski ini adalah adik dari Irunya Chernenko, senior kalian dari kelas 11-A." lanjut wali kelas.

Semua kaget mendengar kata-kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulut wali kelas. Ada yang berbisik-bisik pada temannya.

"Eh, beda banget ya! Memang mereka ceria, tapi adiknya memiliki aura menakutkan!" bisik Elizaveta pada sahabatnya, Erica Vogel.

"Iya." bisik Erica. Ia bingung mau berkata apalagi pada Elizaveta.

Anya menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki yang menyelamatkan dia kemarin, Alfred. Alfred yang dipandangi oleh Anya ketakutan. Anya tersenyum pada Alfred.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, Alfred." kata Anya.

"HAH?"

Semua kaget. Tapi, yang paling kaget adalah Alfred. Padahal saat ia kemarin bertemu Anya di supermarket, ia belum memberitahukan namanya pada gadis itu.

'Kenapa dia tahu namaku?' batin Alfred kaget bercampur bingung.

xxx

Alfred terdiam di depan rumahnya. Mukanya shock. Ia barusan pulang sekolah. Sudah di sekolah ia bertemu dengan Anya, sekarang rasa bingungnya bertambah. Perabotan rumah kontarakkan yang sederhana sekarang menjelma menjadi perabotan yang sangat mahal harganya! Mulai dari sofa, meja, semuanya deh! Alfred masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat ibunya sedang berbicara pada seseorang di ruang tamu dengan muka senang. Dilihat dari belakang, tamu itu seorang perempuan.

"Ibu, kenapa perabotan rumah kita berubah?" tanya Alfred pada ibunya.

"Wah, Alfred panjang umur nih. Baru dibicarakan sudah datang rupanya. Duduk sini." kata ibu Alfred riang lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Alfred menuruti saja perintah ibunya. Saat ia duduk, ia kaget melihat sang tamu. Mata melebar dan mulut ternganga. Dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah sang tamu. Muka terlihat ketakutan.

"Hai, Alfred." sapa tamu itu sambil tersenyum.

"ANYA? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Alfred panik layaknya akan ada tsunami datang padanya.

"Kufufu. Dia datang kesini untuk membantu keuangan kita, Alfred. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkannya di supermarket kemarin." jawab ibu Alfred panjang lebar. "Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi. Ayah dan ibu setuju dan menandatangani kontraknya."

"Hah? Lalu, kontraknya apa?" tanya Alfred masih menatap Anya dengan muka horor.

Anya tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Alfred yang duduk di hadapannya. Alfred tersentak kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alfred kesal pada Anya.

"Aku mau bilang, kalau kontrak yang aku ajukan pada keluargamu adalah..."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan kukontrak sebagai tunanganku dalam waktu 7 bulan dari sekarang." lanjut Anya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"APAAA?" teriak Alfred kencang dengan sweatdropnya tanpa mempedulikan ketenangan tetangga sebelahnya.

TBC

**Akhirnya jadi juga. Baru kali ini bikin chapter pertama dengan words yang jumlahnya lumayan panjang. Biasanya di bawah 1000. XD Akhir kata, review please? *mata mengharapkan, plak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titled : Sweet Contract**

**Rated : Amannya T aja**

**Pair : AmericaxFem!Russia**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, gaje, typo, genderbend**

**Summary : Alfred dikontrak Anya sebagai tunangannya dalam waktu 7 bulan. Tunggu..tunangan? Apa tujuan Anya menjadikan Alfred sebagai tunangan? Pasti bukan hanya sekedar ingin membantu, kan?**

**Keterangan :**

**Fem!Russia : Anya Braginski**

**Belgium : Emma**

**Seychelles : Seyshillia**

**Ukraine : Irunya Chernenko (lupa nulis di chapter 1)**

**Wokeh, update fic ini. Soalnya, pengen banget fic yang satu ini tamat. Enjoy read this chapter! XD**

Pagi yang seharusnya dihiasi dengan wajah ceria karena menjalani hari baru sepertinya tak berlaku bagi Alfred pada pagi ini. Mukanya terlihat shock akibat Anya Braginski. Kenapa? Karena secara tiba-tiba, gadis itu mengkontrak dirinya yang hero ini sebagai tunangan dalam 7 bulan. Argh! Ayah dan ibunya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menandatangani kontrak itu! Kan seharusnya konfirmasi sama orangnya dulu, kan?

'Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus tunagan sama gadis cantik tapi memiliki aura menyeramkan itu?' batin Alfred lalu mengingat kejadian kemarin

Flashback on

_"APAAA?" teriak Alfred kencang dengan sweatdropnya tanpa mempedulikan ketenangan tetangga sebelahnya._

"_Ya, kau kukontrak sebagai tunanganku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Anya masih tersenyum tanpa dosa._

"_Kan aku baru mengenalmu!" jawab Alfred kesal._

"_Alfred, dia sudah baik membantu keuangan kita. Seharusnya, kita juga membantu dia kan?" kata ibu Alfred lalu meminum tehnya._

_Alfred mematung. Oke, saling membantu akan membuat pahala kita , masa membantunya dengan cara mengkontrak dirinya sebagai tunangan? Sangat tidak awesome caranya! Tanpa Alfred sadari, Anya mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk lengan Alfred dengan erat._

"_Eh?" Alfred tersentak kaget akibat tindakan Anya barusan. Anya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Alfred sambil tersenyum._

"_Mohon bantuannya, Alfred-kun." kata Anya membuat Alfred merinding._

"_Hah?"_

"_Wah, sepertinya Anya suka padamu, Alfred." kata ibu Alfred terkekeh. "Dia langsung memanggilmu dengan embel-embel kun!"_

'_Anya suka padaku?' batin Alfred bersweatdrop ria._

"_Aku memang menyukainya, bu." kata Anya ceria dengan muka sedikit tersipu._

"_HAAA?" teriak Alfred frustasi karena disukai sama gadis yang menyeramkan itu._

Flashback off

"Haa..aku kaget ketika dia bilang seperti itu." kata Alfred lesu. "Setelah itu, dia bukannya langsung pulang malah sekalian makan malam di rumah lagi. Bahkan dia menyuapiku!"

Alfred melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Hetalia Gakuen. Kepalanya terasa pusing gara-gara Anya kemarin. Setelah sampai di Hetalia Gakuen, ia bingung dilihatin sama murid-murid sekolah elit itu. Ada yang bisik-bisik, ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iri dan kesal terutama murid laki-lakinya. Di tangan mereka terdapat selembar kertas seperti brosur.

"Aku masih gak percaya dia sama Alfred." bisik Emma pada teman sekelasnya, Seyshillia.

"Iya. Kan dia murid baru. Masa langsung tunangan sama Alfred?" bisik Seyshillia dengan mata fokus ke Alfred.

Alfred bingung. Kenapa semuanya bersikap aneh padanya? Apa teman-temannya pada sadar kalau dirinya hero, ya? Atau mungkin ganteng? Semoga iya. Kalau iya, kenapa ada yang menatapnya dengan kesal?

"Argh! Apa awesomenya dia? Masih awesome aku!" kata Gilbert kesal dengan mata menatap kesal pada Alfred.

"Kamu bukannya awesome, Gil. Tapi asem." kata Antonio.

"Aku heran kenapa sang barbie doll kelas kita suka padanya." kata Francis kepada dua sahabatnya.

Pokoknya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya tercinta, Alfred bingung tujuh keliling. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, semua murid yang sekelas dengannya kaget.

"Pagi." sapa Alfred pada teman-temannya.

Tak lama, Kiku datang dengan muka bingung.

"Kiku, pagi! Ada apa? Kok mukamu bingung seperti itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Er, pagi Alfred-san. Aku mau tanya. Apa benar yang tertulis dalam kertas ini?" tanya Kiku balik pada Alfred.

Alfred melihat ke arah kertas yang digenggam Kiku. Kertas yang sama dengan para murid pegang. Karena penasaran, Alfred langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kiku. Saat membacanya, mukanya menjadi horor.

"..." Alfred terdiam setelah selesai membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Mukanya memucat.

"Apa benar Alfred-san bertunangan dengan Anya-san?" tanya Kiku pada Alfred lagi.

"Eh..itu..." Alfred bingung mau menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Kiku barusan.

'Gawat! Jadi satu sekolah tahu aku tunangan sama Anya dong? Siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini, sih!' batin Alfred panik.

"Pagi, Alfred-kun!" sapa seorang gadis dengan nada ceria lalu memeluk lengan Alfred.

Alfred kaget. Lagi-lagi, Anya memeluk lengannya lagi seenaknya.

"A..Anya! Lepaskan!" kata Alfred dengan muka memerah karena malu dilihatin sama seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Gak mau." kata Anya singkat lalu tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Alfred.

"Hm, Anya-san benar tunangan dengan Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku.

Alfred dan Anya terdiam. Alfred menatap dengan tatapan kumohon-jangan-bilang-padanya ke Anya. Anya yang sepertinya tahu arti tatapan Alfred tertawa kecil. Lalu, Alfred kaget karena Anya tiba-tiba menariknya. Mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Alfred dan...

CUP!

Semua yang baru saja melihat kejadian langka yang berjudul "Anya Braginski mencium pipi Alfred F Jones" kaget. Tapi, sudah jelas yang paling kaget adalah Alfred. Mukanya memanas seketika saat Anya mencium lembut pipinya.

"WUAAA!" seru sekelas kaget melihatnya.

"Benar, Kiku. Aku bertunangan dengannya." jawab Anya pada Kiku setelah mencium pipi Alfred.

"Oh, berarti berita ini benar." kata Kiku dengan gugup menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya melihat kejadian itu.

'Sayang, aku gak bawa kamera.' batin Kiku menyesal dalam hati.

"Anya, jadi yang menyebarkan berita ini kamu?" tanya Alfred sweatdrop.

"Iya. Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Anya balik pada Alfred.

"Buat apa kau membocorkannya pada teman-teman?"

"Supaya semua tahu kalau kamu itu milikku." jawab Anya polos.

Lagi-lagi, muka Alfred tambah memerah. Sungguh. Perempuan ini terang-terangan sekali mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Alfred.

xxx

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Anya." kata Alfred tegas dengan tatapan serius.

"Jawab apa?" tanya Anya sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Pasti kau ada tujuan mengkontrakku sebagai tunanganmu, kan?" tanya Alfred.

"Sudah kujawab kemarin malam di rumahmu, kan? Aku membantu keuangan keluargamu yang baru miskin." jawab Anya.

"Tidak! Pasti kau ada alasan lain selain membantuku!"

Anya menatap Alfred sesaat. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah, apa memang harus aku katakan padamu?" tanya Anya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Aku memang ada alasan lain kenapa mengkontrakmu sebagai tunanganku. Begini, dalam beberapa bulan lagi, ayahku akan datang kesini memastikan apa anaknya sudah punya tunangan atau tidak." kata Anya. "Dan kau adalah orang yang tepat."

"Orang yang tepat? Lalu apalagi?"

"Menurutku, kau orang yang menarik. Kalau aku tidak punya tunangan, maka ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki yang tidak kukenal sama sekali."

Alfred terdiam mendengar jawaban panjang yang dilontarkan Anya.

"...Tapi, kenapa hanya 7 bulan?" Alfred bertanya lagi pada Anya.

Anya duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Siapa tahu kau tidak mau denganku. Itu saja." jawab Anya singkat. "Aku bukan orang yang memaksa sesuatu."

Alfred merasa ada sedikit rasa kasihan pada Anya.

"Hm..karena kau membantuku juga keluargaku, aku akan membantumu juga." kata Alfred lalu duduk di samping Anya. Sedangkan Anya menatap Alfred dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Anya memastikan.

Alfred yang agak gugup menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mukanya tersipu karena malu ditatap dalam-dalam.

"Em..ya."

Anya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih , Alfred." kata Anya ceria.

DEG

Jantung Alfred berdetak cepat. Bukan. Jantungnya bukan berdetak cepat karena merasa takut melihat senyuman Anya. Tapi, rasanya ada yang lain. Entah kenapa kali ini ia menyukai senyuman Anya yang sekarang ini. Mukanya memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

'Eh! Kenapa aku jadi senang lihat senyumnya?' batin Alfred panik.

GREP

Anya memeluk Alfred dengan erat. Alfred kaget.

"Aku senang, Alfred-kun." kata Anya dengan nada halus.

Alfred terdiam dengan muka memerah. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus rambut blonde halus milik Anya.

"Bukan apa-apa.." kata Alfred pelan.

Tanpa Alfred dan Anya sadari, dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

'Kakak...dengan orang seperti itu?' batin orang itu kesal.

TBC

**Argh! The gaje chapter! TAT *guling-guling di lantai. Maaf banget kalau sepertinya kecepetan. Rada bingung sih. Karena bingung mau ngebacot apa, langsung aja deh please klik tulisan review this chapter deh! XD See you in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titled : Sweet Contract**

**Rated : Amannya T aja**

**Pair : AmericaxFem!Russia**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, gaje, typo, genderbend**

**Sekian lama hiatus, memutuskan saya mengupdate fic ini. =w=a Seharusnya, saya selesaikan fic RTO. Sayangnya, otak saya lagi error dan susah menemukan alur cerita yang pas untuk fic itu.*plak. Nah, selamat membaca dan kalau bisa review, ya. ^^**

XxX

Hari ini, Alfred dan Anya berangkat ke Hetalia Gakuen, sekolah mereka yang berstandar internasional bersama. Merupakan pemandangan yang langka mengingat Alfred yang pertamanya menolak kehadiran Anya sekarang mau saja berangkat sekolah bersama tunangannya itu. Bahkan, kali ini dia menawarkan dirinya. Kehadiran mereka berdua di sekolah secara bersamaan menjadi pemandangan yang menarik perhatian para murid Hetalia Gakuen.

"Tumben si Alfred berangkat bareng si Anya." Bisik Antonio kepada sahabatnya, Gilbert.

"Mungkin si maniak burger itu baru menyadari Anya itu awesome." Kata Gilbert dengan nada bingung.

Anya tak mempedulikan tatapan para murid yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Yang jelas, ia sangat senang hari ini bisa bersama tunangannya itu. Dipeluknya erat lengan Alfred, sedangkan Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Meski sejujurnya dia agak merinding karena takut Anya mengeluarkan aura yandere khasnya itu.

"Ngh..Anya, bisa kau lepas pelukanmu? Kita jadi tontonan." Bisik Alfred pelan kepada Anya.

"Tidak mau~" kata Anya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa? Kan suasananya jadi gak enak nih."

Setelah Alfred mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, membuat sang gadis Russia yang bernama Anya Braginski mengeluarkan aura hitam yandere khasnya. Senyum manisnya pun berubah menjadi senyum yandere.

"Kau keberatan, da~?" tanya Anya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Alfred merinding, inilah reaksi tunangannya yang tidak ia sukai itu. Menunjukan senyum sambil mengeluarkan aura yang membuatnya merinding. Lalu, Alfred menggeleng keras.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku yang hero ini tidak keberatan!" seru Alfred dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan, tawanya saja terdengar hambar.

"Baguslah~" kata Anya ceria, dalam sekejap aura hitamnya telah menghilang.

Situasi sepasang kekasih itu membuat para murid Hetalia Gakuen sweatdrop dan menggelengkan kepala.

'Pasangan yang aneh.' Batin sebagian besar para murid Hetalia Gakuen tersebut.

Dan diantara para kerumunan murid itu, ada satu orang yang melihat kemesraan Alfred dan Anya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Iri dan kesal melihat kakak perempuan yang ia sukai bersama dengan laki-laki maniak burger. Oh, dan senyuman senang sang kakak menambah rasa iri orang itu.

'Awas saja..kakak akan kurebut. Dia itu milikku seorang!' batin orang itu yang mempunyai rambut platinum blonde dan tengah memainkan pisau koleksinya dengan lincah.

XxX

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid pindahan." Kata sang guru matematika yang merupakan wali kelas Alfred dan Anya di depan kelas.

Para murid di kelas itu agak kaget mendengar perkataan wali kelas mereka. Karena agak mustahil sekolah ini menerima murid pindahan di tengah-tengah semester dua ini.

"Laki-laki? Semoga!" kata Elizabeta, murid dari Hungaria yang merupakan fujoshi akut di kelas itu.

Sebagian perempuan di kelas itu mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata. Elizabeta. Sedangkan para murid lelaki hanya sweatdrop. Jika murid pindahan itu laki-laki, pasti Elizabeta mengharapkan ada hints yaoi di kelas itu.

"Lebih enak kan perempuan. Laki-laki disini sudah banyak." Kata Francis dengan nada riang. "Tentu saja, perempuan itu harus cantik~"

Kali ini, para murid lelaki mengangguk dan berbalik dengan para murid perempuan yang kali ini sweatdrop. Jika murid pindahan itu perempuan, sudah pasti si Francis akan merayu perempuan itu atau bertindak mesum.

"Murid pindahan ini dari negara yang agak jauh, yaitu Belarusia." Lanjut sang wali kelas.

Anya yang dalam kondisi tenang sekarang menjadi tegang mendengar kata Belarusia yang diucapkan wali kelasnya itu. Ia merinding, mukanya tiba-tiba memucat. Alfred yang berada disampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa, Anya?" tanya Alfred bingung. "Mukamu pucat..kau sakit?"

Anya hanya diam, ia tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Masuklah, nak..." Kata sang wali kelas.

GREK

Pintu dorong kelas itu terbuka, para murid di kelas itu penasaran bagaimana fisiknya murid pindahan itu. Terutama gendernya. Lalu, murid pindahan itu masuk. Dari bawah, ia memakai celana. Membuat para murid lelaki mendesah kecewa dan murid perempuan melonjak kegirangan. Murid pindahan itu memiliki rambut platinum blonde, mata violet dan...aura hitam yang sangat mencekam membuat para murid di kelas itu merinding. Terutama Anya.

"Namanya Nikolai Arlovsky, ia murid pindahan dari Belarusia. Oh, dan dia adik dari Nona Braginski..." kata guru itu dengan gemetar, takut dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Nikolai.

"E-EH?"

Pandangan para murid tertuju pada Anya yang tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Dan adiknya, Nikolai Arlovsky memandangnya dengan pandangan senang lalu dengan cepat menghampiri kakak kesayangannya. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas heran.

"Kakak~"

Muka Anya semakin memucat, ia berjalan mundur dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Anya dengan nada gemetar, perlahan air mata turun dari mata violetnya.

Ketika Nikolai akan memeluk kakaknya, Alfred sudah menghalangi pemuda Belarusia itu. Anya melindungi dirinya dengan cara bersembunyi dibelakang Alfred. Sedangkan Nikolai berdecak kesal.

"Kalau disuruh jangan mendekat, ya jangan mendekat!" kata Alfred sambil menatap Nikolai dengan pandangan tajam.

"Huh..jangan berlagak sok pahlawan. Lagipula, kau tak ada hak untuk melarangku." Kata Nikolai dengan nada tajam.

Anya semakin ketakutan, dipegangnya erat pundak Alfred dari belakang.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Anya ketakutan melihatmu? Lebih baik, kau menyingkir darinya!" kata Alfred.

Nikolai makin menaikan kuantitas aura hitamnya. Membuat Alfred jadi merinding. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat menakutkan. Ternyata, adik tunangannya itu lebih menyeramkan dari Anya.

"Asal kau tahu saja..dia itu milikku. Dan dia itu akan menjadi istriku di masa depan!" kata Nikolai kesal dengan deathglare andalannya.

Sekelas hening mendengar perkataan Nikolai. Terutama, yang terakhir.

"H-HAH?"

Sepertinya, kehadiran Nikolai Arlovsky akan membuat sang pemuda America bernama Alfred kewalahan dalam menghadapinya. Dan sepertinya, Alfred memiliki saingan dalam mendapatkan Anya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
